Delivery devices of this type are frequently used in motor vehicles nowadays and are known from practice. In this case, the fuel pump generally delivers fuel out of the swirl pot to the internal combustion engine via a forward flow line. The sucking jet pump is supplied with fuel as the working fluid via fuel recycled by the internal combustion engine or via a branch of the forward flow line. The sucking jet pump serves to deliver fuel out of the fuel tank into the swirl pot. However, the sucking jet pump only starts to deliver when fuel can be delivered out of the swirl pot by the fuel pump.
A disadvantage of the known delivery device is that, during initial filling or during refilling after the fuel tank has been completely emptied, a large quantity of fuel has to be placed into the fuel tank so that the swirl pot is likewise filled. Only then can the fuel pump suck up fuel and operate the sucking jet pump. If the bottom of the fuel tank has a very large area, filling for the first time requires several liters of fuel. In practice, it has been shown that, for filling for the first time, a filling level of 18 mm is required in the fuel tank so that the fuel pump can suck up fuel.